


Wish Fulfillment

by Xenobia



Series: Obsession Never Dies [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by special request from a reader: Levi goes a little overboard with the drink one night after Erwin leaves for the capital again. Meaning well, Eren helps him to his room. Things get out of hand and what he thought was him taking advantage of the captain turns out to be the other way around. I'm gifting this one to my friend Kazuma too, since she enjoys this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazuma85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/gifts).



> I'm not usually an Eren/Levi shipper but I got a request and I thought: "What the hell" and went for it. Bear it in mind that Levi has more of an understanding than a relationship with Erwin in this one, so technically I'm not even sure I should have relationships listed in the tags or not. I did so anyway to be on the safe side so that nobody is taken by surprise. No plot, really. It's pure smut. I regret nothing!

Eren noticed that the captain was in his cups. It was unusual for Levi to let himself go like that, and he chalked it up to Erwin being absent. He noticed when Levi started to nod off at the table and it occurred to him that the man might fall over soon if someone didn't intervene.

_~He'd never get over it if he passed out cold in front of us.~_

But good intentions generally paved the way to Hell. It was no different in this situation. Eren truly didn't mean any harm when he got up and asked the captain if he could help him to his room. He didn't mean any harm when he helped the small but notoriously deadly man off his seat and escorted him up the stairs. His intentions started out pure. Unfortunately, his attraction to Levi reared its ugly head the moment the inebriated captain's head lolled against Eren's shoulder once they made it to his room.

"Sir? I...I really don't think you should be alone right now," Eren whispered to Levi, supporting him with one arm around the older man's waist.

"Mmph...like I care," muttered Levi. His breath was warm against Eren's neck and the green-eyed teenager swallowed.

_~Why do you have to be so fucking cute?~_

And why did he have to be his superior? It just wasn't fair. Eren pushed the door open and he half-dragged Levi into the room with him. "I'll...just get you into bed," promised Eren. He shut the door behind them with a little difficulty, shifting Levi in his arms so that he could do so. He then guided the drunken captain over to the double bed and he eased him down onto it gently.

"There sir...you're in bed now."

"'S fine," muttered Levi, and he flopped down onto his back. His dark locks fell over his eyes and he looked ridiculously young and vulnerable.

Eren stared down at him. That face...those eyes...did Commander Erwin even realize how lucky he was to have him? He reached out with a trembling hand to caress Levi's face. He traced the parted, pouting lips with his fingertips and when the captain sighed, Eren felt the warmth of his breath against his skin. Levi turned his head to the side and Eren's gaze was drawn to the pale column of his throat.

"I should leave," he whispered aloud, and yet he remained where he was. Levi was lying there with his legs dangling over the side of the bed, looking so content and vulnerable. Eren found himself toying with thoughts of what it must be like to have this man all to himself. He was envious of the commander. Here was the greatest and strongest soldier to ever have lived, and he was utterly relaxed and soft and...and...

_~Where is my mind taking me? I can't seriously be thinking of this!~_

Despite his logic's reasoning warning him away from it, Eren began to undress Levi. "I'm...just going to make you more comfortable, sir."

He carefully removed the cravat first and he set it to the side on the nightstand, before unbuckling Levi's harness and working the buttons free of his shirt. Levi mumbled and stirred slightly, but he didn't protest. Eren finished unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled it open to reveal the captain's lean, toned chest.

"You're...God, how can the commander stay away from this?" murmured Eren softly. He found himself running his palms over that smooth chest, tracing the faded lines left by years of wearing the 3D harness gear. He almost stopped himself until Levi instinctively hummed with pleasure at the touch.

"I am so boned," whispered Eren, and he sat down on the edge of the bed and lowered his mouth to Levi's vulnerable throat.

The captain murmured softly in his alcohol-induced daze as Eren kissed his collarbone. He didn't resist when Eren unbuckled the rest of his harness and popped the button on his pants. Eren kissed Levi's ear and he murmured to him as he tugged down the fly on his pants.

"I want to make you feel good, Captain. I know I don't have the right, but..."

Eren palmed Levi's package and he rubbed it gently. Levi sighed and lifted into the touch. Eren knew he should stop this now, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was so fucked up, wanting someone he knew to be off-limits. The man had kicked the ever-loving shit out of him in front of a whole tribunal to prove a point, and yet Eren couldn't hold it against him nor stop himself from staring at him from time to time. There was something about those deep, mysterious gray eyes and that low voice that had gotten to him from day one.

"He doesn't appreciate you like he should," murmured Eren, kissing Levi's ear. He gave the older man's package a gentle squeeze, feeling it firm up beneath his hand. "He should let you know...he should be more..."

He didn't even know the word for what he thought Erwin should be to Levi. He just knew that if _he_ had the captain as his lover, he sure as hell wouldn't be running off all the time and ignoring him. How could _anyone_ stand to be apart from Captain Levi for more than a day, knowing he was theirs? Eren couldn't figure it out. He kept rubbing the steadily swelling bulge in Levi's pants and he placed wet kisses along the captain's jaw and neck, growing increasingly excited.

"Captain...if you were mine, I would never ignore you," he promised breathlessly. "You're so strong and yet...you're so...damn it...I think I love you."

Levi opened bleary gray eyes at that moment and he gazed up at Eren with obvious confusion. "Jaeger? What's...going on? Unh..."

Eren nearly came to his senses then...nearly. The way those soft, frowning lips were parted blew away any last vestiges of sense he had, though. "It's nothing, Captain. Just relax. I'll take care of you."

Levi closed his eyes again and sighed. "Mmm...are you rubbing my cock or am I...no, I must be imagining things. Feels...good."

_~Oh God...he likes it. I...I can't stop now.~_

"That's right, Captain. It's just a dream." Eren kissed Levi's cheek and his lips meandered to his ear again. "Just relax, sir."

Every fiber of his being screamed at him that this was wrong, that he should stop. His body refused to obey, however. Eren finished undoing Levi's pants and he slipped the captain's erection out of the opening to fondle it. He looked down at the stiffened shaft as he stroked it slowly.

"Want me to kiss it, sir?" He was aching now, desperate to try things that he knew could easily cost him his life.

"Kiss...it," sighed Levi drunkenly. "Erwin...you shit. Keep taking off on me..."

"I'll do it," promised Eren. "You deserve that, Levi."

He didn't even stop to think how stupid and crazy it was to be addressing his superior as common. Eren eased off of the bed and he went to his knees between Levi's parted thighs to kiss the damp, flushed head of his cock. Levi sighed in response and Erin licked the slit in the tip of it impulsively, wanting to give him more. It was slightly salty but compelling, and he did it again. Levi gasped and tensed a little.

"I'll give you more," promised Eren, and he slipped his lips over the head of his captain's erection to give it a suck.

"F-fuck," gasped Levi softly, squirming on the surface of the bed.

Eren worked Levi's boots free as he mouthed his erection, throbbing with need. "Can I...do more for you, sir?"

Had he any sense left in his head he never would have stated such a bold question, but he wanted Levi so much that all vestiges of wit had deserted him.

"Haven't...been fucked...for a while," muttered Levi. He groaned when the younger man took him halfway into his mouth and sucked. "Damn...my ass is aching for it. Don't tease me."

"I'm not, sir," promised Eren. He was far beyond the point of sense now. He pulled Levi's pants off and he reached down to undo his own pants. He resumed sucking his captain off, all questions of morals going straight out the window. It was a sloppy job from an inexperienced young admirer, but Levi seemed to be enjoying it so he kept going. He would be dead in the morning if Levi remembered any of this but he'd already lost so much. If he could just have this _one thing_ , even for just a night...

Levi started panting and his thighs spread further, encouraging Eren's attentions. It didn't even matter anymore. Eren was so turned on and Levi was clearly neglected. He didn't know all that much about sex, but he had at least enough sense to know some preparation was required. Eren released Levi's cock to wet his own fingers with his saliva, and then he spread the captain's thighs wide so that he could work on that.

Levi bit his lip and tossed his head as Eren pushed a finger carefully into the tight ring of muscle under his balls. "It's okay, Captain," soothed the teenager breathlessly. He pumped his finger in and out, watching the flush bloom over Levi's face. "How does he resist you?"

No answer was forthcoming from the captain. He groaned and he propped his legs over Eren's shoulders, acting on sheer instinct. He started to loosen up for Eren and his hands clutched at the bedding as the younger man did his best to prepare him. Eren wasn't sure how long to keep going, and his dick was leaking precum before long. He got up after a few moments and he withdrew his finger to press the slippery head of his erection against the tight hole he'd been probing.

"I can't wait," gasped Eren, and he pushed in.

Oh God...it felt amazing. There was resistance at first, but once it gave it was like Levi's body was drawing him in. Eren shuddered helplessly and he gave his captain his whole length, staring down at him with amazement as he penetrated him. Levi groaned and tossed his head, reaching out and down to grab his ass.

"Fuck me," panted Levi. His eyes were closed.

Eren could only feel that incredible tightness squeezing him and hear that breathless demand. He pulled out a bit and then shoved back in with a grunt. He heard the captain's breath hitch, heard him moan, and that was his undoing. He started to pump his hips, helpless against the insistent urges driving him and the feel of being inside of Levi.

"Oh...oh sir...shit...feels so good..."

His hips moved almost of their own accord, rolling forward and back, driving his length deep with each push. Levi's breath caught with every thrust and he made noises that Eren had heard him make in battle when slicing his blades deep into enemy flesh. The captain began to thrust back, driving himself mindlessly into each pump.

"Harder," growled Levi through clenched teeth.

Eren obliged him. The smack of flesh on flesh filled the room and the bed shook with his vigorous pumps. He groaned and grunted as he had his way with the man he admired more than anyone. He drove his throbbing cock into Levi again and again, filling him with his swollen arousal and kissing his bared chest. Levi's back began to arch and he released Eren's buttocks to grip the edge of the mattress. His rough exclamations of pleasure grew louder and his demands more precise.

"There," Levi panted, angling his hips upwards. "Right...there...ah...hah...d-don't stop!"

Eren cupped the captain's hips to support the angle and he gave it his all. Pleasing Levi was very important to him—especially since he'd taken advantage of him to do this. The captain cried out sharply with each thrust and Eren knew he was succeeding in hitting the right spot. He clenched his teeth, feeling his climax approaching.

_~No...not yet! He comes first!~_

He tried with all his might to hold it back and out of desperation, he released Levi's left hip to grip his erection and start jerking him off. Levi threw his head back and moaned, and Eren breathed thanks to heavens when the older man started to spurt in release. He felt Levi's ass clamp down on his thrusting sex and it felt so good that Eren shoved in deep and held it there, face blank with wonder at the feel of the inner muscles alternately constricting and relaxing around his dick.

"Oh...s-sir...coming," he gasped. His face tensed up and he twitched hard inside of his captain. Eren bowed his head and panted. His breath caught as he twitched again...and again after that. It felt so good it was a wonder he didn't black out.

Finally it ebbed away, leaving him spent and dazed. Levi's eyes were still closed and he too was breathing heavily. Eren stared at him, noticing the tiniest smile of contentment curving the captain's lips. He brushed his thumb over them as the guilt hit him in waves. He'd just...violated his captain.

"Levi," he whispered uncertainly. "Sir?"

"Mm. Dismissed, Jaeger," mumbled the captain.

Eren blinked. Did...did Levi realize who had just fucked him? Would he remember this in the morning? Would he allow it to happen again when sober?

_~I'd better not tempt fate. I should just play it by ear and not mention anything...see if he approaches me tomorrow. I've got a feeling he's going to kill me if he remembers any of this.~_

Eren pulled out of his captain and he grimaced at the amount of spunk that dribbled out. He looked around for something to clean it up and he shrugged, deciding to use his own shirt sleeve. Once he'd cleaned Levi up as well as he could, he maneuvered him into a proper sleeping position on the bed and he covered him up. He stared down at his sleeping face for a moment, unable to help but admire the way he looked right now. The flush in Levi's cheeks was fading and he appeared utterly relaxed and fulfilled.

_~I made him look like that. It's totally worth getting killed over.~_

Eren brushed the captains' soft bangs away from his eyes and he dared to kiss him softly on the lips, one last time. "Goodnight, sir."

He pulled his pants up and he had the foresight to fill the pitcher of water sitting on Levi's coffee table so that he would have something to drink when he woke up, and then he made his exit.

* * *

What Eren dreaded came to pass the next morning while he was cleaning. He felt the captain's presence behind him as he wiped down the windows in the attic and he froze, turning slowly to look at him. Levi was wearing his head and mouth scarf as usual, and he had a broom in his hand. He was staring at Eren with narrowed gray eyes and the teen broke into an immediate sweat, going pale.

"My ass was oddly sore when I woke up today," began Levi, his mouth cover fluttering with his words. He set the broom aside and he approached the petrified young man slowly, stopping when they were only inches apart. He tugged the cover over his mouth and nose down and he spoke softly to Eren.

"You wouldn't happen to know why that is, would you Jaeger?"

"Uh...I...you..."

Levi put a hand to his ear. "What's that? I can't hear through the mumbling."

Eren swallowed. "S-sir...I put you to bed last night because you were a little wasted and...I guess I just...that is, I—"

"You fucked me," finished Levi for him.

Eren started to panic. "You remember?"

The captain smirked dryly. "Every minute of it. That's the thing about me and liquor; even if I get shit-faced drunk I still remember everything in the morning. Too bad for you."

Eren dropped his dusting cloth and he immediately began to grovel. "Captain, I never meant to—"

"Then why do it?" Pressed Levi. "It isn't like you slipped and accidentally stuck your dick into me, Eren."

"I know, b-but you looked so...I just couldn't stop myself and you were so..." He didn't even know what in the hell he was saying now.

Levi's gaze bored into his and Eren braced himself for his last moments on earth. He winced when the older man put a hand on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, prepared to accept whatever beating was coming to him. He deserved it, after all.

"Look at me."

Swallowing to work moisture back into his mouth, Eren obeyed. There was no anger in Levi's expression, but then the man never expressed emotion anyway. When Levi spoke again, Eren's eyes widened to green discs of shock.

"I needed that," said the Captain, "and I could have shoved you off at any time if I wanted to, dead drunk or not. You can relax."

"You...you're serious?" Gasped Eren, "but I took advantage of—"

"No you didn't," interrupted the captain with a slow shake of his head. "You don't _really_ think I'm that helpless, do you? I've fought off bigger guys than you before while in worse condition than I was last night."

Now terribly confused, Eren's brows furrowed. "So...you were willing?"

Levi shrugged. "It took me a moment to figure out what was going on, but yes. I'd have kicked you across the room, otherwise."

Eren sighed in relief. "But you and the commander are together, right?"

"Tch, that depends on how you define 'together', Eren. We're soldiers. We've fought together for years and we've got a certain bond...but neither of us have time for a relationship. Erwin and I have an agreement. He's got his women in the capital and I've got free reign to take care of my own needs when he's away. We only keep to each other when we're together, understand?"

"I...I think so. I never realized it was like that. So um...I'm not getting killed or getting the shit kicked out of me?"

"For making me come?" Levi snorted. "I ought to give you a medal for that. No, you're not getting killed or getting the shit kicked out of you...unless you get careless in the field and end up as titan fodder."

Eren relaxed with an audible sigh. "I felt so bad for doing that."

"Don't. Like I said; I didn't have to allow it." Levi leaned in closer to him. Though he was a couple of inches shorter than Eren, his presence made it easy to forget his size. "But the next time you fuck me, make sure I'm sober. You should at least get the full experience if you're going to be messing around like that."

Eren blushed. "There's going to be a next time?"

Levi pulled back again and he studied him. "You're not bad for a novice. You made me come when I was drunk, and that's not always easy to do. Let's just say I'm giving you permission to approach me again. That's no guarantee I'll accept, but I won't knock you out for trying."

Eren could hardly believe his good luck. He almost grabbed the captain then and there to make good on that offer and try to initiate another encounter, but he had the sense to pace himself and give it some time. Levi said his ass was sore, so odds were if he came onto him so soon it would just end up in rejection.

"Now get back to work," said the captain, tugging his handkerchief back up over his mouth and nose. "You've missed a few spots."

* * *

Erwin returned a few days later, only to ride back out again before he and Levi could get the chance to get re-acquainted. He basically relayed news to Levi concerning what was going on in the capital with the status of the scouts, bathed the travel dust from his body and then left once his horse was refreshed. It wore on the captain's nerves terribly. He'd been looking forward to having the commander's to himself again all week long, but Erwin's duties just didn't allow for the time to scratch that itch. After kissing him goodbye, the commander promised they would have more time the next time he returned to the fort.

"Damn you," muttered Levi with a sigh as he watched his commander ride out the front gate, once again leaving him unfulfilled and sexually frustrated. He didn't see Eren Jaeger standing near the stables observing him, nor did he see the resolve on the younger soldier's face. Levi sighed and he gave his horse some feed, patting his neck. "At least _you_ don't run off on me every chance you get," he muttered to the animal.

He left the stables and he went to the storage room to take inventory of supplies. He was just counting the number of ODM blades they had in storage when someone came up behind him. Levi impulsively reached for the handle of his blades, but he released them immediately when he turned to see Eren standing there.

"Come to help with inventory?" guessed the captain.

Eren shook his head, his vivid green eyes steady and purposeful on Levi as he closed the door behind him. Levi raised a brow suspiciously as the young man approached him. "I came to help with something else, Captain."

"Oh have you, now?" Levi shifted his stance, catching on to his meaning. "And you thought I'd just bend over and let you fuck me in a supply room?"

"No sir, of course not," Eren replied. He moistened his lips with his tongue and he stopped before him, his gaze caressing him up and down. "But I figured this setting was okay to make the offer. I know you and Commander Erwin didn't get any time together before he had to leave again."

"How do you know that?" Challenged Levi, though he was fast becoming intrigued. "Maybe he pounded me cross-eyed earlier."

Erin smiled a little and he lowered his gaze. "I don't think so. You wouldn't look so frustrated if he had."

"This could be the face of utter bliss, for all you know." Levi was getting annoyed. Was he slipping? He didn't think his frustration was that obvious.

"It could," agreed Eren, "but I overheard you talking to your horse just now."

"Oh," said Levi, "that. Well I suppose I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"It isn't like you not to notice when someone's nearby, either," Eren went on, and he boldly reached out to caress the captain's fine-sculpted jaw. "You're distracted, aren't you?"

"Nice balls," murmured Levi, allowing the younger man to touch him, "careful how far you swing them, though. There's such a thing as common sense that you should employ too, Eren."

Eren nodded. "I know, and I'm taking a risk speaking so plainly, sir. I think it's best to be direct, though. I want to make you feel good again."

Levi parted his lips to reply but Eren closed the distance between their mouths and he cupped the back of Levi's head to prevent him from pulling away. "Mmph," mumbled the captain into the taller male's mouth, and then Eren's tongue pushed past his lips to stroke and caress Levi's. He thought of pushing the kid away, but he had to give him credit for being assertive and determined. Eren kept his hand firmly on the back of Levi's head—doubtless attempting to imitate Erwin's methods. Levi wondered how many times Eren had spotted him and Erwin kissing.

It had the desired effect; Levi was an independent soul but he had a weakness for partners that took the initiative. If they couldn't act without following his lead then he didn't want them in his bed. Levi relaxed in Eren's hold as the young man wrapped his other arm around him to pull him closer. He started to swell in his pants as Eren's sloppy yet passionate kiss deepened and the teen made a low sound of need in his throat. When was the last time Erwin had done this; grabbed him and kissed him like he was all he ever wanted in the world? It felt like it had to be years ago. Now they had fallen into a comfortable routine and Erwin obviously didn't feel the need to cling to him this way anymore...hold him like he was afraid if he let him go he would leave him.

The wall was suddenly against Levi's back and Eren's leg was wedged between his thighs. What the kid lacked in experience he more than made up for in intensity. When Eren broke the kiss to shower Levi's chin and throat with kisses, the captain found his tongue. "Damn, Eren...afraid I'll disappear?"

Eren shook his head and spoke between damp kisses. "Afraid you'll say 'no'."

"You haven't given me a chance to say much of anything y—mmph!"

Eren crushed his mouth against Levi's again, once more cutting off his words with a demanding kiss. He was breathing heavily and the hard swell of his package was digging into Levi's hip as he pressed him firmly against the wall. Their gear clanked together and Levi clutched at Eren's harness, finally kissing him back. Their tongues swirled against one another sensually and Levi's breath quickened. He gasped a little when Eren slid his hand around from behind his back to his chest, the fingers locating and pinching his nipple through his shirt.

"Easy with that," advised Levi, breaking the kiss. "It's sensitive. Don't twist it like a dial, idiot."

"Sorry," breathed Eren. "I'll slow down." He kissed Levi's neck again, just below his ear. True to his promise, he eased up on the intensity and his lips were soft, warm and cajoling against Levi's skin. He rubbed the pebbled nipple he'd just abused, circling it with his fingertips and making it tingle pleasantly.

Levi closed his eyes and sighed as a thrill of sensation went through him. Yes, that was better. Eren unbuttoned his shirt down to the navel and he slipped his hand in to caress him, this time fondling the other nipple. Apparently Jaeger was good at listening to instructions when it came to things like this. Levi tilted his head to the side and his lips parted. He recalled how readily Eren had cooperated with him that night when he told him what angle felt best. Maybe he would make a really good lover with a little patience and training. He certainly seemed eager enough to please him. In fact, Levi was getting hot and bothered fast and he was quickly forgetting his reservations.

"What the hell," he finally breathed. But he wasn't going to do it in a dusty storage room. He pushed Eren away and he gave him a warning look when the younger man seemed like he might embrace him again. "Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes, Jaeger."

With that said, Levi buttoned his shirt back off, adjusted his package and he left the supply room.

* * *

"Hey Eren," called Armin when he spotted the brunet heading into the keep, "do you have a minute?"

Eren cursed under his breath and he adjusted his stomach pouch in an attempt to hide his boner. "Sure Armin. What's up?"

The blond jogged over to him with a book tucked under his arm. "I was wondering if you seen Mikasa. I was going to lend her this book, but I haven't found her around."

"Uh, no." Eren felt a stab of guilt that he couldn't really justify. He and Mikasa weren't together, after all. He wasn't sure what she really felt for him but he thought of her as a sister. "Maybe she's working out in the gym. Did you check there?"

"Yeah, she wasn't there." Armin scratched his head. "Would you like to help me look for her? She has to be around somewhere."

"I would, but I'm on an assignment for the captain right now," Eren excused hastily.

"Oh, maybe I could help you with that," suggested Armin. "That way you can get it done faster and then we can go and look for Mikasa."

Eren fought a snicker.

_~No, you can't help me with this one and I don't want it to go faster. Sorry, Armin.~_

"The captain would probably get pissed if I had someone help me with this," excused Eren. "You know how he can get. He'd say he told _me_ to do it, not me and someone else."

Armin winced. "True. I didn't consider that. Well, I'll just keep looking. If you happen to see her, please tell her I'm trying to find her."

Eren nodded. "Sure thing. Good luck."

He parted ways with the blond and his pulse quickened as he went inside the keep and made his way to the stairs leading up to the level with the officer's quarters. His hands started to shake as he walked the corridor to Levi's room and he took a deep breath.

_~Easy, Eren. It's not like the last time. He's not going to be half passed out and too shit-faced to give clear consent.~_

But what if he wasn't really giving consent? What if he'd just lured him here to kick his ass after all?

Eren rolled his eyes at his own paranoid thoughts. If Captain Levi wanted to kick his ass, he'd just do it. He wouldn't resort to tricks and he sure as hell wouldn't care who saw or heard anything. Eren cleared his throat and he reminded himself not to hesitate or ask too many questions once they got started. Judging by Levi's reactions in the supply room, the captain appreciated initiative in the bedroom as much as he did in the field. Eren knew he would tell him if he was doing anything he didn't like. He knocked on the door and he tried to calm his excitement. The last thing he needed to do was blow his load in his pants before they could even get started.

"Come in," called Levi, "and lock the door behind you."

Eren opened the door and he walked in. His mouth fell open at the sight of the captain. Levi had removed his gear and harness along with his boots, and he had his shirt hanging open. He still had his cravat on and somehow it added a sensual touch to the picture. He was reclined on the bed with the pillows propped behind his back and his hands resting on his stomach, the fingers threaded together. One leg was bent and he watched Eren lazily as the young man closed and locked the door without taking his eyes off of him.

"You look...you look..." Eren's brain was frozen. There simply wasn't a word to describe how desirable the commander looked to him right now.

"Horny," supplied Levi dryly, "so why are you standing over there? I was beginning to think you wouldn't show at all."

Eren immediately crossed the room, his hormones overtaking any uncertainty he felt. He eased onto the side of the bed and he started to lean over his captain for a kiss, but Levi pressed two fingers against his lips and shook his head.

"Not so fast, Eren. Take the boots and gear off, first. You'll get my sheets dirty...again."

Eren grimaced. He'd forgotten all about the residue left over on the bed that night. "Yes sir."

He hastily unfastened the buckles on his boots and pulled them off, setting them beside Levi's at the foot of the bed. Then he worked free of his gear and harness and he winced when he dropped it to the floor with a thud.

"You act like you just threw a china dish," mused Levi. "The gear won't break that easily. It's designed to take a beating."

"I was thinking more about accidentally scuffing your floor," admitted Eren breathlessly.

Levi smirked. "You're learning. Now, come here."

"Gladly," husked Eren, and he climbed on top of Levi without hesitation and started to kiss him. The captain felt so good beneath him, slim but toned in all the right places. He smelled good, too. He knew Levi didn't wear cologne or aftershave. He'd never seen the man pick up a razor in fact, which lead him to believe he didn't grow facial hair at all. It had to be the shampoo and soap he used. Levi's tongue danced with his as Eren thrust it into his mouth, and after a moment the captain broke the kiss and cupped Eren's face firmly.

"Trying to reach my tonsils, are you? Ease up, Jaeger."

"Okay." Eren tried again, this time taking care not to delve too deep into Levi's mouth as he explored.

The captain made a pleased sound and he parted his thighs as Eren settled his hips between them. Eren rubbed the swell of his package against Levi's as they kissed and he stroked the older man's bared chest. Again he marveled over how smooth the captain's skin was, and the way tight muscles rippled beneath his touch. He teased a nipple and he licked the captain's lips, tracing them with his tongue before delving back in.

"Mmm," hummed Levi in approval, obviously appreciating it. The small sound of encouragement gratified Eren and he did it again as he rubbed the other nipple. He gasped when Levi's hand slid down between the press of their bodies to cup his groin through his pants. "I didn't get a chance to see it before, but I know you've got a nicely sized dick. I remember how it filled me, Eren."

Eren gulped and huffed, rubbing against the assessing hand that squeezed him. "Thank you, sir. I'm ready to give it to you again."

"No kidding," said Levi dryly. "You've already got a wet spot. No matter; I'm feeling impatient, too. This time you won't have to worry about your sloppy preparation. I took care of that already while I was waiting for you."

Eren looked down at Levi's pants, eyes widening. "Really? But your pants are still on."

Levi gave him an exasperated look. "Because I pulled them back up, idiot. As I said, I wondered if you were going to lose your nerve—in which case I would have less clothing to put back on so that I could come find you and kick your ass."

"Sorry." Eren blushed, feeling stupid. "I'm still new to all this. You...you were actually my first."

The irritation faded from Levi's gaze. "You don't say." He made another sound of pleasure as Eren tried to make up for his naivety by fondling a nipple again. "You're a fast learner, Jaeger. I suppose that stubborn determination of yours is partly responsible for that."

Eren kissed Levi's throat and he bumped against the hand cupping him between the legs again. He almost told the captain that his attraction to him and his desire to please him helped, but he didn't think Levi wanted to hear that right now. He kissed his way down the older male's throat to his collarbone and lower, groaning as Levi kneaded and rubbed his package. "So you want to get started right away?" He circled Levi's right nipple with his tongue and he was surprised when the captain combed his fingers through his hair gently.

"Yes," answered Levi, "I'm too frustrated and impatient to go through all the motions, Eren. We can fool around with other things later. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"N-no," answered the teen immediately. He was throbbing for him, eager to be inside of him again. He remembered how it had felt and he twitched in his pants.

"Lift your hips up," murmured Levi.

Eren obeyed and the captain unzipped his pants and tugged them down over his hips. When his erection sprang free, Levi gripped it immediately and stroked it, looking down at it to inspect it.

"Very nice, soldier. Now get out of these pants and fuck me."

Eren eagerly got off of him and wriggled out of the pants. He started to unbutton his shirt but Levi stopped him. "No, don't worry about that."

Eren looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that the captain had already slid his pants off, and he now lay there with his flushed erection lying against his stomach in nothing but his open shirt and his cravat. Eren's heart slammed against his chest at the sight and he again wondered how in the hell Commander Smith could stand riding off again without sleeping with him at least once.

"Waiting for something?" pressed Levi when Eren just kept staring.

"Oh! No sir...I just...like looking at you."

The captain smirked a bit. "Then you'll like feeling me even more. Get your ass back in this bed, Eren."

The younger man obeyed and he kissed Levi as he eased himself down on top of him. The captain's responsive kiss was more aggressive this time, and Eren yelped when he suddenly found himself flipped over onto his back. Levi straddled his hips and he kissed him hard and deep. It was almost a punishing kiss and Eren didn't know quite what to make of it. Was the captain turning the tables? A flash of fear went through him. Did Levi want him to...

The older man lifted up a little, reached down and grasped Eren's erection. Still kissing him with bruising aggression, Levi positioned the younger man's cock and he sank down to take it into his body. Eren grabbed his hips impulsively and he groaned into his mouth as that hot, tight ass slowly sheathed his length.

"Oh God," he panted when Levi broke the kiss and straightened up. He stared up at the captain in shock, taken completely off-guard. Levi's expression was slightly strained as he impaled himself on Eren's shaft, but he didn't stop until he was fully seated on him.

"There," panted Levi, closing his eyes briefly. He opened them again and he held Eren's gaze. "Now isn't that better, Eren?"

"Uh-huh," agreed Eren dumbly. He was completely absorbed in that wonderful feeling of being inside this man again, and he couldn't stop staring up at him. Levi began to undulate on top of him and Eren moaned. Now he understood what Levi said about enjoying the full experience of being with him when he was sober. The captain braced his hands on Eren's chest and he started rocking on top of him, driving himself down on Eren's length and then letting it slip out almost to the tip before taking it in again.

"Shit...s-sir," gasped Eren, unsure of what to do.

"You can move," encouraged the captain huskily. "Just try to match my rhythm, Eren."

Eren gingerly began to move his hips, doing his best to thrust when Levi came down and pull back with he did. After a few moments he got the hang of it and he knew he was satisfying Levi by the expression of pleasure on the other man's face.

"That's it," grunted Levi. He started rocking faster. "Shove it in, Eren. Let's see what you can do with those hips."

There was no choice but to obey. Eren surprised himself by growling and he drove his cock in hard and deep. The surprised cry that burst from Levi's mouth in reaction almost gave him pause, but then the man demanded that he keep doing it. Eren started bucking beneath him, hands grasping Levi's harness-striped hips desperately as he started pounding him from below. He was running on sheer instinct now, answering a primal need that Levi so easily awakened in him. It was as potent as his rage against the titans, but on a far different level. He'd never felt such overwhelming need before.

"Oh...unhh...hah...hah...Eren!"

Hearing Levi call his name like that drove the young man over the brink. "Fuck...Captain Levi...sir, I'm coming...I'm coming!"

"No, not yet you asshole!"

But it was too late. Eren couldn't hold it back no matter how hard he tried. His hips lifted off the mattress and he groaned as he pulsed inside of his captain, filling him. He heard Levi sigh in irritation but he couldn't focus on anything except the consuming ecstasy of his orgasm. Shuddering, Eren closed his eyes, still holding fast to Levi's hips as he rode it out.

* * *

"Sorry," panted Eren when he could speak again. Levi was still sitting on him with his arms crossed over his chest and a decidedly annoyed expression on his usually stoic face. "I'm sorry, Captain. It happened before I even knew it."

"Teenagers," grumbled Levi. "Well, I suppose I can finish myself off, then."

Eren shook his head. "No...just give me a minute please, sir. I...I can do better. You deserve that"

"Can you?" Levi was still breathing heavily, his erection twitching with unfulfilled need.

Eren took tighter hold of the older man's hips and he rolled over with him, pinning him on his back. "I can. I just need a minute or two, okay?" He kissed Levi softly on the lips, brushing his own against them before letting his tongue in to caress inside the other man's mouth. His sated length was still buried deep inside the captain, and he started to pump slowly and experimentally.

"Someone's feeling determined," murmured Levi. He gazed up at Eren and he stroked the teen's bangs back from his sweating forehead. "I have to give you credit for trying."

Levi was about to just tell him to leave off and forget about it, but then he felt Eren hardening again inside of him. "I'll...be damned," he whispered. He was just feeling derisive about teenagers for their lack of control, too. He'd forgotten about this little perk.

"See?" breathed Eren with a smile. "I told you I could make up for it." He nuzzled Levi's ear as he steadily pumped, his dick getting harder by the second.

"I...I'll never doubt you again," gasped Levi, "at least when it comes to your hyper-active cock."

His breath caught when Eren drove his length in a little harder and he ran his hands over the younger man's back, feeling the muscles tense and relax beneath his fingers. "Damn, Jaeger...I'm impressed. Huuunh!"

Levi tossed his head when Eren fully hardened inside of him and managed to slide against that sweet spot. "Keep that angle," he ordered breathlessly, bending his legs back to prop them on Eren's shoulders. "Shit...ah, fuck, that's good..."

"I got this, sir," panted Eren with confidence. He began to thrust with quick, firm motions, bumping right against the area each time. "If...you could see yourself right now...so hot..."

"Stop...talking," demanded the captain. "Just...ahh! Just fuck me."

God, he was getting close. This bothersome titan shifter was giving it everything he had. Levi could forgive Eren for all those times he'd had to rescue his stupid ass. The adorable fucker was about to make him scream, as a matter of fact. Levi bit his lip, grunting and panting as Eren's determined thrusts sent shockwaves through his pelvis and spine.

"Sir," groaned Eren, grasping one of Levi's hips. He started thrusting harder, his hips smacking against Levi's flesh.

"Don't you...dare come yet," panted Levi. He appreciated that Jaeger could recover so fast but he didn't want to have to wait again. "So...close..."

Eren's lips kissed Levi's sweating forehead, his moans humming against his skin. Levi reached down with one hand to fondle himself, desperate to finish. It didn't take much. Two strokes and three shoves of Eren's cock later, the captain lost the battle to hold back his vocalization and he blurted out his pleasure as he unloaded between his and Eren's bodies.

"Levi," moaned Eren as the captain rhythmically clenched around him, "c-can I come now?"

"Yeah," panted Levi, shaking from head to toe. "Go ahead..."

Eren evidently had been struggling to hold it in, because he immediately shuddered and bowed over Levi. The captain felt the warm spurt of his release inside of him and he sighed, petting Eren's mussed hair in an uncommonly affectionate manner as the boy reached completion. Eren eased Levi's legs off his shoulders and he sighed happily when he finished, burying his face in the crook between the captain's neck and shoulder.

"Sir," he murmured sleepily after a moment, "Do I really get on your nerves?"

Levi frowned slightly. "Everyone gets on my nerves, Eren."

Eren lifted his head up to look down at him with thoughtful green eyes. "Were you always um..."

"Cynical?" Guessed the captain. "Bitter? Cold?"

Eren smiled and lowered his gaze. "I was going to say 'into guys'."

"Oh." Levi nearly smiled himself, amused. "Yes, but I've also been with women before."

"I didn't know liked guys that way until recently," admitted Eren softly. He laid his head on the older man's shoulder again.

"How recently?" Wondered Levi.

"Since I saw you."

Levi blinked. "Please don't tell me getting the shit kicked out of you in court did it, because that's—"

Eren laughed into his shoulder. "No sir, that isn't it. I mean when I first _saw_ you. Watching from the sidewalk as the Survey Corps rode out the gates on an expedition. I'd heard a lot about you, but that was the first time I'd ever seen you in person before. I couldn't stop staring at you."

"Hmph, if you say so."

"It's true," insisted Eren. "You and Commander Erwin have been my idols for years, but you're the one I...dream of."

"Just don't get too hung up on this," warned Levi. "I'm not adverse to this happening again, but only if you can understand and accept that it's nothing exclusive. When the commander is around I'm with him. Do you think you can handle that, Eren?"

"I know, sir. You already made that clear to me and the future is so uncertain, I can understand why you and the commander have that kind of arrangement. I'm just...glad to have this kind of opportunity with you at all, and I'm glad I didn't take advantage of you as much as I thought I did that night. I'm such a shit—"

Levi sighed and he cupped Eren's chin to force his head back up. He kissed him to shut him up. "Quit beating yourself up. That's my job. We've been over this already so just drop it."

"Er...yes sir." Eren was blushing. He lowered his gaze again. "That day when I saw you was the same day the titans attacked for the second time in five years. That was the day I...changed...for the first time."

Levi thought back.

_~That's right. By the time we came back those shitfaces were already inside and they'd wiped out roughly half of the 104th trainee's squad. It cost us a lot of potential scouts...and quite a few enlisted ones, too.~_

"It's been a rough life," murmured Levi. "You've survived, though."

"Yeah." Eren laid his head back down on his shoulder. "Sorry for bringing it up. Captain...could I stay here with you? Just for a little while."

Levi was surprisingly comfortable with that, even though he wasn't overly keen on the drying spunk on his stomach and Eren's shirt. He didn't mind the younger man softened length still inside of him and he didn't mind him laying his head on his shoulder like a stray dog. He sighed and he closed his eyes, absently stroking Eren's hair.

"For a little while," he agreed, "and then you can help me strip this bed and change the sheets."

Eren nodded and closed his eyes as well. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

A little while turned out to be a few hours. They fell asleep together like that and when Levi woke up later, he found that Eren had moved positions and was lying beside him. The captain sat up and stretched, feeling refreshed by the encounter and the nap—and then immediately disgusted when he noticed the flaking, drying residue on his stomach and between his buttocks. He checked the clock and he realized it was nearly dinner time. Glancing over at his guest, he noticed something that gave him pause.

Eren was having some kind of a nightmare and the teenager was reaching out in his sleep to where Levi had just been laying. "M-mom," moaned Eren in a heartbroken voice. A tear crept out from under one of his closed eyelids.

Levi lay back down beside him and he gently shook Eren's shoulder. "Hey, Eren. You're having a nightmare."

Eren squirmed closer to him with a whimper and he cuddled up to Levi, burying his face against his chest. The captain went utterly still, disconcerted and uncertain of how to react. He'd comforted many dying soldiers before, but this wasn't quite the same thing.

"Captain...Levi," mumbled Eren in his sleep, as if begging him to make the pain go away.

Levi hesitated for another moment, and then he sighed. "Shit."

He stroked Eren's back slowly and he let him snuggle. "I'm here. You're all right, Eren."

Jaeger immediately started to calm down and he squeezed Levi hard enough to make him grunt. He mumbled something Levi couldn't understand and he nuzzled his chest and kissed it. A bare smirk twitched on Levi's mouth and he granted himself one small, guilty pleasure. He rubbed his cheek against Eren's soft, mussed hair and he hugged him back.

"You're a pain in my ass, Jaeger," he whispered.

That was literally the truth. His ass was sore enough that he thought he might need to add some salts to his bath tonight...but that was the sort of ache Levi could happily live with. He kept holding Eren even though he knew he should get up and kick the boy out of his room so that he could finish up the day. Levi eventually fell asleep with him again, forgetting all about it.

Nobody could claim he didn't earn the respite.

* * *

The End


End file.
